House of Doom
by Shreneet
Summary: Just when she thought that her life is settled...her past won't follow her...it comes right outside her house knocking at the door...the repercussions caused by it are devastating...Please Read & Review...


**House of Doom**  
**Prologue**  
**Written By** Shreneet  
**Story Ideas By**: Shreneet  
**Last Revised**: July 5, 2013

**Summary**: Just when she thought that her life is settled...her past won't follow her...it comes right outside her house knocking at the door...the repercussions caused by it are devastating...  
**Genre**: Action, Adventure, Romance, Suspense  
**Rating**: T for now  
**Shiping**: Abhijeet-Tarika  
**AN**: I have been trying to write on abhirika from the start...& its now only I got it...so hear it is...enjoy! ( Vineet & Shreya are not a couple in this story )

_"Life can change in every breath we take." -Natalie Portman to Ashley Judd in "Where the Heart Is."-_

_"If you are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you." –Unknown-_

_Some people live their lives in compromise,  
And hide their dreams away  
Some never take the chance, within their hands,  
To claim the prize they make  
When faith is all you need, to hold the hand of destiny,  
Find the love that's meant to be  
-Michael Bolton "Once In A Lifetime"- _

* * *

**Unknown place...big bungalow...faraway from Mumbai...**

She stirred lightly at her place she was lying in the floor...her head was spinning...it was paining really hard...she tried to get up but she couldn't even move...she looked beside her all over she saw people lying...

She couldn't even remember what she was doing before...she fluttered her eyes shut & tried to remember what was she doing...last thing she remembers she was trying to be a mediator between Abhijeet & Dr. Salunkhae...

FLASHBACK

_" ABHIJEET...Abhi...suno na please... " Tarika practically ran out of forensic lab behind Abhijeet..._

_" mein ab tumhari koi baat nahi sunanae wala...Salunkhae sir apnae aap ko samajhtae kyaa hai...aree meinae unse pyaar se hee toh pucha thaa kee kyaa mein tumhae dinner pe le jasakta hun...lekin nahi tumharae guardian ko toh issmae bhi problem hai..." Abhijeet replied...  
_

_" HAAN HAI, Mujhe problem kyaa karlogae tum...nahi yeh batao kee tum kyaa karlogae...? " Salunkhae asked him coming from behind..._

_" Pehlae aap mujhe ye batao kee aapko kyaa problem hai...humarae bahar jaanae se...hain..." Abhijeet asked..._

_" Kyaa Problem...ek toh tumnae mere hee lab mein aakar mere hee assistant se pyaar kiya...aur ab mujhse aake puch rahae ho kee kyaa mein usse bahar le jaon..." Salunkhae said angrily..._

_Abhijeet was about to give an answer...when Tarika stopped them from continuing the fight... " BASS, bohut ho gaya...Salunkhae sir, mein mera kaam pura karkae hee Abhijeet ke saath dinner...AUR ( She practically shouted as Abhijeet was about to say something ) Abhijeet hum 7:30 ke badle 8:30 ko dinner pe jayengae...HAPPY...? " She asked to both of them...they both nodded..._

FLASHBACK

Tarika slowly opened her eyes & looked beside her...she saw more 5 people other than her...she tried getting up...but she couldn't move...she looked hear & there...then she saw it...she was handcuffed to the person who was beside her...she moved her head upwards to look who it was...she practically screamed.. " ABHIJEET..."

She started waking him up..."Abhijeet...utho na...Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet slowly got up " Tarika...kyaa hua...? aur hum dono handcuffs mein...?" he asked getting up when he saw them bound together...

" Sirf hum nahi Abhijeet yeh sab bhi..." she said pointing to the four other people...

" Vineet, Shreya...Daya, Muskaan ...utho..." He said...

all four woke up dodgily...their heads paining..." yeh kyaa...?" all four said together after seeing the handcuffs...Vineet was handcuffed with Shreya & Daya with Muskaan...

" Boss...yeh...hum kaha hai abhi...?" Daya asked Abhijeet ...

" Pata nahi chalo chalkae dekhte hai..." He said...

but to his utter surprise first 10 minutes were full chaos...

all the couples had tried to go opposite...but just bounced back & hit each other...& in next 2 minutes all six were in ground...

Abhijeet & Tarika fell on their backs...

Daya fell over Muskaan... " Ouch...DAYA...MERE UPAR SE UTHO... " she screamed in his ears...

Vineet like Daya fell over Shreya...well hear matters were different they both just stared at each other...for a few minutes..then mumbled a 'sorry' to each other & got up...

" Daya aisa chalta raha toh humae kabhi pata nahi chalega kee hum kaha hai..." Abhijeet said to Daya...

" Haan, Boss...ek kaam kartae hai...Abhijeet tum aur Tarika yaha dekho...mein aur Muskaan first floor jaate hain aur Vineet tum dono sabse upar jakar dekho...

everybody nodded & went to look at their respective assigned places...

* * *

**( Well, stick with me to know where these six are & were is the rest of the CID team...)**

**( Really sorry for the short update...but I am busy write now...but my next chap will be long...till then enjoy!)**


End file.
